Ritournelle
by Bareilles
Summary: One Shot Hermione à une chanson en tête et n'arrête pas de la chantée au grand dam de ses proches...


**Ritournelle**

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K.Rowling !

**_Blablatage pas si inutile de l'auteur : _** Petite précision, je voulais d'abord en faire une mini fic de trois à quatres chapitres, mais j'ai finalement réussie à le condenser en one shot... En le relisant, je réalise que c'est beaucoup plus parlant comme ça...

Je dédier ce one shot à **Lea Delmas**, qui a assez de patience pour corrigé mes fics ( nan je déconne, je sais que tu fais ça avec plaisir... n'est ce pas, hein ? lol )... Alors merci et gros bisous à toi ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**ONE SHOT :** _Ritournelle_

°

°

°

_"- L'eau et le ciel  
Je m'y promène..."_

Hermione Granger ferma le robinet d'eau avant de s'essuyer le visage à l'aide d'une serviette. La jeune femme de vingt deux ans releva son visage vers le miroir pour apercevoir son reflet. Elle plissa les yeux face à l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Instinctivement, elle passa un doigt sur la minuscule cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière... une cicatrice qu'elle devait à Lord Voldemort. Il avait bien failli la tuer cette fois là… heureusement que l'intervention d'Harry et des quelques survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix, lui avait permis de s'échapper. En y repensant, Hermione soupira tout en s'emparant de sa brosse à dent.

_"- J'y danse même_  
_Oiseau..._ _Sirène_  
_En ro... be ... blan...che"_

Se brossant les dents, elle prit place sur le rebord de la baignoire, en repensant aux derniers évènements. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à étendre sa domination à travers l'Angleterre, malgré la résistance d'Harry Potter et de l'Ordre du Phénix, menant ainsi le pays à la peur et à la destruction... L'Ordre du Phénix, était dorénavant considéré comme un groupe de rebelles dangereux. Les féroces batailles qui opposèrent l'Ordre à l'armée de Voldemort avaient malheureusement coûté la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux. Se levant afin de cracher dans le lavabo, Hermione croisa à nouveau son regard brun qui brillait d'une étrange lueur.

_"- Je me suis envoyée... valser  
Et le décor_  
_Valait bien... la peine  
De ma... peine ..."_

Devant la glace, elle retira son pull à col roulé, pour finalement regarder son dos. Hermione inspecta ses blessures, infligées par les Mangemorts durant son séjour en prison pour les "Sangs de Bourbes". Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle enfilait à nouveau son vêtement. Les plaies cicatrisaient vite ; d'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus mal.

_"- Je... ne pouvais ...pas rester  
Il me fallait juste... m'envoler..."_

Attrapant son peigne, elle rassembla ses épais cheveux en un chignon qu'elle attacha rapidement d'une barrette. Jetant un dernier regard au miroir, elle sortit de la salle de bains d'un pas léger. Hermione pénétra dans une pièce qui lui servait de chambre… ce n'étais pas le grand luxe mais un lit, une armoire et un bureau lui suffisaient parfaitement. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas se plaindre, surtout en ces temps difficiles.

"- _C'est... pour toujours  
J'ai des regrets  
Si je... t'ai fait..."_

Enfilant sa cape de sorcière, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où reposaient tout un tas de parchemins et de grimoires poussiéreux. La jeune femme était en train de traduire des runes très anciennes pour le compte de l'Ordre. Les runes parlaient d'une étrange incantation qui ramènerait le monde à la Lumière... enfin, une chose dans ce genre là. Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait terminé la traduction. Soupirant, elle s'empara d'un tas de parchemins et sortit de sa chambre, qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle à l'aide d'un sort. Tenant fermement ses recherches contre sa poitrine, elle descendit les quelques escaliers qui la séparaient du sol. Fredonnant, la jeune femme traversa une gigantesque place où tentes de fortune se collaient les unes aux autres. A l'intérieur, demeuraient des familles entières de sorciers et de moldus qui, ne trouvant aucun moyen d'échapper à Voldemort, vinrent se cacher ici à Espéranza, la ville souterraine. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette véritable forteresse souterraine que le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix s'était installé, et ses membres dirigeaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient la cité.

_"- Souffrir... un peu  
C'est fait, c'est... fait ..."_

"- Expecto Patronum !" S'exclama soudainement une voix ai moment où elle allait monter les marches menant au QG

Se retournant, la jeune femme aperçut Harry qui venait de faire apparaître un majestueux cerf lumineux devant tout un tas d'enfants pas plus âgés qu'une quinzaine d'année. Ces derniers, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, écoutaient attentivement ce que leur héros était en train de leur expliquer. Intriguée, Hermione s'arrêta un instant et détailla sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son meilleur ami. Les cheveux mi longs mais toujours en bataille, des yeux vert pétillants de haine et d'indifférence et une silhouette svelte et musclée par les années d'entrainement intensif. Il avait changé non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement... il était renfermé et froid... La jeune femme devait se l'avouer: oui il avait changé... ils avaient tous changé, transformés par les horreurs de la guerre. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, Harry tourna son regard dans sa direction... et durant un instant leurs yeux se croisèrent pour s'embrasser de vie et d'espoir. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde car Harry avait déjà détourné son attention sur ses jeunes élèves. Haussant les épaules, elle se détourna de son ami pour poursuivre sa route. C'est en montant les dernières marches qu'elle fredonna les dernières paroles de sa chanson.

_°_

_°_

_"- Je me... suis envoyée... valser" _chantonna Hermione alors qu'elle tournait, à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois, une substance blanchâtre dans une casserole._ " Et... le décor..._

_Valait... bien la... peine  
De ma... peine..."_

D'un mouvement adroit, elle tapota la cuillère sur le rebord de la casserole avant de la poser à côté de la cuisinière. Croquant dans une pomme rouge, la jeune femme baissa le feu sous la casserole. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de brûler le déjeuner, surtout que Ron n'arrêtait pas de clamer haut et fort qu'il avait faim.

_"-_ _Je... ne pouvais... pas... rester  
Il me... fallait juste... m'envoler"_

"-Mione ?"

Levant son regard, Hermione fit face à Ginny qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Ses cheveux roux coupés courts mettaient davantage en valeur la couleur de ses yeux bleu. La jeune femme rendit son sourire à son amie tandis que celle ci prenait place sur une chaise de la cuisine. Agée de vingt et un ans, la jeune Weasley était un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix. La rouquine était en réalité une espionne. A la surface, elle était Ginevra Weasley, Sang Pur de renom, qui avait rejoint la cause de Voldemort en reniant sa famille. Cependant, elle informait l'Ordre de tout ce qui se passait et aidait les familles moldues à rejoindre la cité... Elle enseignait également les Sorts et Enchantements aux petits sorciers de la ville qui ne pouvaient aller à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la seule… Harry leur enseignait les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal tandis que Ron enfilait le rôle de professeur de Métamorphose... sans oublier Neville, qui à la surprise d'Hermione, inculquait l'art des Potions. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée… Rogue ferait certainement une attaque s'il apprenait que Neville Longdubat enseignait les Potions.

"- Mione ?" Répéta Ginny, ce qui fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées.

"- Oui ?"

"- Est ce que ça va ?" Demanda la rousse en fronçant les sourcils

"- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi, que ce passe t-il ?"

"- Rien ! Je viens simplement aux nouvelles…" déclara Ginny avec désinvolture. "Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?"

"- De la soupe !" Répondit Hermione en reprenant sa cuillère en bois pour tourner la fameuse mixture.

"- Besoin d'un coup de main... ?" Proposa la rouquine tout en s'approchant de la casserole d'un air sceptique.

Montant les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, la brune posa un regard lourd de sens sur son amie.

"- Je sais faire de la soupe, Gin' ! Merci de ta confiance..."

Levant les mains en signe d'innocence, Ginny eut un sourire aux dires d'Hermione.

"- Ne te vexe pas Mione, mais... tu es un génie pour beaucoup de choses, et la cuisine ne fait pas... parti de tes dons!"

"- Oh ! Tu parles de ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de fabuleux ! Les soupes déjà préparées ! " Déclara Hermione avec un sourire, tout en brandissant un sachet ouvert de couleur jaune vert. " Il suffit de rajouter une quantité d'eau suffisante aux nombres de personnes, puis de tourner de temps en temps... C'est à la portée de mes faibles capacités culinaires!" Assura t-elle avec entrain.

Ginny hocha la tête impressionnée, tout en remerciant mentalement le prodige Moldu.

"- En tout cas, je pense que je peux parler au nom de tous en te remerciant de cesser tes recettes expérimentales... c'est Ron qui va être heureux !" Plaisanta t-elle.

"- C'est sûr, ce ne sera jamais aussi bon que la cuisine de ta mère ! Mais moi je m'en plains pas... Tu sais quand j'étais là bas, en prison... Tu serais surprise de voir ce qu'un être humain peut manger quand il meurt vraiment de faim..."

Ginny enlaça immédiatement Hermione. Elle se doutait de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre durant ses sept mois, enfermée avec ces monstres. La rouquine lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre... elle ne retournera plus jamais dans cet enfer. Hermione lui rendit un sourire à la fois nostalgique et triste, avant de se détacher de l'étreinte de son amie pour retourner aux fourneaux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu chantais ?" Demanda la rousse en changeant de sujet.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Lorsque je suis entrée, tu fredonnais une chanson... C'était quoi ?"

"- Ah ! C'est une chanson que Fleur chantait souvent à Jean pour qu'il s'endorme... Tu sais avant qu'ils ne la tuent... elle aussi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me revient constamment en tête... C'est du français..." Expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules.

"- Tu sais parler français !" Questionna Ginny en arquant un sourcil... quoi que venant d'Hermione, rien ne devait plus l'étonner.

"- Non pas vraiment" Répondit Hermione avec un rire. " Fleur n'a pas eu le temps de me l'apprendre... disons que je le répète plus que je ne le comprends !"

"- Ha d'accord..." sourit la rouquine en retournant s'asseoir.

La brunette se tourna vers son amie, une cuillère en main, avant de lui tendre l'ustensile de cuisine.

"- Tiens, goutte moi ça !"

La jeune femme s'empara de la cuillère, souffla dessus pour refroidir la soupe qu'elle contenait, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

"- Hum... c'est bon ! C'est de la soupe aux champignons ?"

"- Oui. Je sais que Ron en raffole... d'ailleurs, il a pris un peu de poids ces derniers temps. A ton avis, je réduis sa portion ?" Demanda Hermione, pensive.

"- Proposition intéressante...Mais, mieux ne vaut pas priver Ron de sa nourriture... tu sais comment il est quand il a faim." répondit Ginny en songeant à son frère, qui n'ayant pas reçu sa substance nutritive habituelle, serait d'une humeur massacrante, tout en hurlant les pires insanités qu'il soit.

L'image était d'ailleurs plus effrayante qu'amusante... Passant une main dans ses cheveux, la jeune rousse écouta son amie, qui s'était remise à chanter.

_"- Pardonne-moi  
Pour... cet... adieu  
De ta... fenêtre... "_

"- Tu as une très belle voix..."

"- Oh ? Heu... merci " Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant, gênée par le compliment de la rouquine.

Elle chantonna les restes des paroles et Ginny l'écouta attentivement tout en rêvassant. Rares étaient les moments où elles avaient l'occasion de se détendre...

_°_

_°_

_"- La nuit... tu... peux  
Me... voir... un... peu..." _marmonna Hermione,un crayon dans la bouche alors qu'elle tournait une page d'un épais grimoire.

Soupirant de frustration, elle referma d'un mouvement sec le manuscrit et s'empara d'un second encore plus épais que le précédent.Les sourcils froncés au maximum, la jeune femme commençait à désespérer. Voilà bientôt quatre heures qu'elle travaillait sur une phrase dont la traduction était des plus pénibles.

"- Tu as un problème Hermione ?" Demanda Neville, assis quelques tables plus loin.

S'interrompant dans sa recherche, la jeune femme releva la tête vers ce dernier.

"- Non, pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que tu chantes de façon saccadée !" Répondit Ron en entrant dans la pièce en compagnie d'Harry. " D'ailleurs, on est obligé d'entendre toujours la même chanson ?"

"- Si ça ne te plait pas Ron, tu n'as qu'à changer de pièce." répliqua t-elle, en se frottant les yeux de fatigue. "Et puis, Ginny aime ma voix !"

"- Oui, c'est vrai." Confirma Ginny, en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

"- Moi aussi, j'aime bien." Ajouta Neville, avec un sourire réconfortant.

Ron monta les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry passait devant lui pour s'installer en face d'Hermione.

"- Je n'ai rien contre ta voix, Mione... mais t'en a pas d'autres en réserve ?"

"- Désolée ! Mais je l'ai en tête, j'arrive pas à me l'enlever..." dit-elle, en replongeant le nez dans son livre.

Le rouquin soupira tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Une liasse de parchemins devant lui, il commença la correction des devoirs de Métamorphose en déclarant :

"- Tant qu'à faire, passe au refrain..."

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et tout en prenant des notes, elle fredonna :

_"- Je me... suis envoyée... valser  
Et le... décor  
Valait... bien la... peine  
De... ma... peine..."_

"- AHAHA !" S'exclama-t-elle soudain, en s'interrompant dans sa chanson. " J'ai enfin trouvé la signification !"

"- Mione, arrête de me faire des peurs de ce genre... je vais finir par être cardiaque !" S'exclama à son tour Ron, pâle comme un linge, tandis que Neville l'approuvait d'un mouvement de tête.

"- Que t'arrive t-il ?" Demanda Harry, en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Chassant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle croisa le regard vert du jeune homme.

"- Je viens finalement de traduire la dernière phrase !" Dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

"- La dernière phrase de quoi ?" Questionna le rouquin, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation

_"- _La dernière phrase de la tablette de runes que Charlie a rapporté de sa dernière mission, inculte va !" Répliqua la brunette, en lançant un regard exaspéré à ses meilleurs amis.

Les deux jeunes hommes la fixèrent un instant, avant que Ron ne hausse les épaules et qu'Harry ne se replonge dans un quelconque livre. Alors que le silence commençait à s'installer, Hermione entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt tandis qu'elle dévisageait rêveusement le jeune homme en face d'elle...

_"- Je ne... pouvais pas... rester  
Il... me fallait... juste m'envoler... "_

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, la jeune femme pouvait voir son air concentré, la façon dont il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure quand il réfléchissait, et ses yeux verts émeraude qui brillaient de cette lueur si... attirante...

_"- Car... ici l'eau... est si... pure,  
L'air... est si... doux  
La nuit... mon... âme..."_

Un sourire tendre et rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres.

°

°

"- _Comme... une étoile..._

_" _La pièce était vide, tout le monde était parti se coucher et la jeune femme était restée afin de ranger les livres sur les étagères de la bibliothèque.

_" S'illumine... et... ce... décor...  
Valait... bien la... peine  
De... ma peine... "_

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione tendit le bras, essayant ainsi de remettre un livre à sa place originelle. Malheureusement, elle glissa en tenant avec elle les livres de l'étagère. Fermant les yeux, elle s'attendit à un impact quand la jeune femme sentit deux puissants bras la rattraper. Ouvrant subitement les paupières, Hermione aperçut deux yeux émeraude qu'elle connaissait bien. Harry la dévisagea intensément, avant de la remettre sur ses pieds.

"-Merci. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Je pensais être seule..." Dit-elle surprise de le voir encore debout à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

"- Je suis venu ramener un livre. Besoin d'aide ?" Proposa le jeune homme en lui désignant du menton les manuscrits éparpillés au sol.

"- Je veux bien." Accepta la jeune femme, en se baissant pour ramasser les livres, aussitôt imitée par Harry.

_"L'eau... et ... le ciel  
Je... m'y... promène  
J'y danse... même..."_

Tous deux accroupis, Harry l'examina du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer.

"- Hermione."

Fredonnant toujours sa mélodie, elle tourna son visage vers lui.

"- Oui ?"

"- Tu pourrais arrêter de chanter, s'il te plait ? Ca devient lassant à la longue..."

"- Ah ! Désolée Harry, je ne savais pas que tu écoutais."

Harry hocha la tête et le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Hermione ne se remette inconsciemment à chanter...

_°_

_°_

"- _Je me suis envoyée valser  
Et le décor  
Valait bien la peine  
De ma peine  
Je ne pouvais pas rester  
Il me fallait juste m'envoler..."_

"- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu chantais la même chanson dont Mione nous rabat les oreilles depuis des jours !"

"- Ah oui ?" S'étonna Ginny en haussant les sourcils. " Pardon, je m'en suis pas rendue compte... A force de l'entendre, elle a fini par me rentrer dans la tête à moi aussi..."

"- C'est pas croyable ! C'est une véritable épidémie !" S'exclama Ron en quittant la pièce d'un pas vif afin de rejoindre ses élèves.

La rouquine suivit son frère du regard, avant de se tourner vers Luna Lovegood qui donnait à manger à un bambin roux âgé de quelques mois.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas... il est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'Arthur lui a bavé sur ses chaussures !" Se moqua la blonde.

Ginny sourit à sa belle sœur et à son neveu Arthur qui était aussi glouton que son père. Soupirant, elle prit place face à la jeune maman.

"- Moi je l'aime bien cette chanson, dit t-elle simplement. "Je la trouve vraiment belle..."

Luna lui sourit gentiment. La rouquine fixa le mur derrière la jeune femme avant d'ajouter :

"- Mais c'est étrange... j'ai l'impression qu'elle devient triste quand c'est Hermione qui la chante..."

"- C'est peut être ce qui la rend belle..." Déclara brusquement une voix masculine.

Se retournant, Ginny vit Harry qui la fixait sur le pas de la porte. Elle hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux tristement.

"- Oui, peut être..."

_°_

_°_

_"- C'est... pour toujours..." _

"- Granger ? Tu m'écoutes ?" Demanda pour la cinquième fois Draco Malfoy avec impatience.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers le blond, qui la fixait avec une pointe d'exaspération. Draco Malfoy était un agent double. Mangemort très proche de Voldemort, il donnait de précieuses informations sur les activités secrètes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme était également le fiancé officiel de Ginny.

"- Je t'écoute !" Répondit-elle en hochant la tête

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de finalement débuter la réunion.

"- Voldemort détient en sa possession un objet d'une grande puissance magique... Il ne veut pas nous dire ce que c'est... j'ai bien essayé de le lui demander... mais ce fut un échec !" Déclara t-il alors que ses prunelles grises les fixaient un pas un.

"- Je ne vois pas le problème Malfoy ! V.. Voldemort possède de nombreux objets plus puissants les uns que les autres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'inquièterait pour si peu !" Lança Ron, qui se tenait aux côtés d'Harry.

Immédiatement, les iris orageux du Mangemort s'arrêtèrent sur le rouquin.

"- Je ne sais pas si tu fais exprès d'être con Weasley... Cette fois, c'est pas de la rigolade. Voldemort détient un objet qui pourrait éradiquer toute vie sur cette planète ! Et crois moi, il a bien l'intention de l'utiliser !"Répliqua t-il d'une voix glaciale.

"- Pourquoi ? Ca ne lui servirait à rien d'être le Maître d'un monde vidé de toute vie..." fit remarquer Harry

L'ex Serpentard secoua la tête, affligé.

"- Je n'ai pas dis qu'il allait l'utiliser sur le monde... Il l'utilisera sur... Esperanza !"

Aussitôt, un brouhaha infernal résonna. Draco dut augmenter la puissance de sa voix pour se faire à nouveau entendre.

"- Comment pourrait-il l'utiliser sur Esperanza ? La cité est non seulement incartable... mais aussi introuvable… sauf par ceux qui connaissent déjà son emplacement ! Et toutes les personnes, qui savent où elle se trouve, sont liées par un contrat magique qui les empêche de dévoiler sa position sans en mourir !" Rétorqua brusquement Olivier Dubois, en se levant de son siège.

"- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir où se trouve la cité... il suffit qu'il donne le nom du lieu qu'il veut détruire ! Ca fait des années qu'il cherche à exterminer Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix... Là, il a une bonne occasion de le faire, sans se salir les mains." Termina sombrement le Mangemort.

Il y eut un silence lourd de tension avant qu'Harry ne demande à Neville.

"- Combien de familles abrite Esperanza ?"

"- Nous comptons, soixante quinze familles sorcières et soixante trois moldues !" Répondit nerveusement Neville

"- Oui, et il en arrive de plus en plus chaque jour !" Rajouta Charlie Weasley.

Le Survivant hocha gravement la tête et reporta son attention sur Draco

"- Où se trouve ce fameux objet ? Et comment fait on pour le détruire ?"

"- C'est là que les choses se compliquent." Avoua le blond " L'objet est un pur concentré d'ancienne magie... d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, seule une combinaison complexe de runes pourra le mettre hors d'état de nuire."

_"- J'ai... des regrets..." _fredonna Hermione sans s'en rendre compte. " J'irais. "

Suite à sa déclaration, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny hochaient d'un même mouvement la tête.

"- Je suis la seule d'entre vous à avoir fait des études approfondies sur les runes." expliqua t-elle.

Draco eut un geste appréciateur... Si c'était Granger... alors ils n'avaient rien à craindre. La jeune femme ne loupait jamais rien... enfin, mis à part la cuisine.

"- Très bien. Granger, l'objet est dans un entrepôt non seulement gardé par des Mangemorts mais aussi par des Moldus... Ces derniers utilisent une arme appelée pistolet qui..."

"- Je suis fille de Moldu Malfoy. Je sais ce qu'est un pistolet" Interrompit Hermione avant de chatonner à nouveau

_"Si je... t'ai fait..._  
_Souffrir...un peu  
C'est...fait, c'est... fait..."_

_°_

_°_

_"-...Je me suis... envoyée valser  
Et... le décor  
Valait... bien la peine..." _Chantonna Hermione à voix basse.

"- Putain Hermione tu veux te faire repérer ou quoi ?" S'emporta Harry dans un coin de son cerveau

Hermione grinça des dents puisqu'il lui avait quasiment crié dans les oreilles. La jeune femme, recouverte de la cape d'invisibilité de ce dernier, progressait lentement dans les couloirs de la base. Elle était reliée par télépathie aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui embusqués dans la forêt près de l'entrepôt, attendaient patiemment un geste de sa part pour intervenir en cas de difficulté.

"- A partir de maintenant, tu te tais !" Reprit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La brunette soupira, avant d'hausser les épaules. Qu'importe, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer intérieurement...

_"- De... ma peine  
Je ne... pouvais... pas rester  
Il me... fallait juste... m'envoler... "_

Soudain, des soupirs, plus ou moins contrits, se firent entendre dans un coin de son cerveau...

_°_

_°_

Tout en chantant mentalement, elle arriva devant une gigantesque porte en métal. D'un geste discret, elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança un "Alohomora" bien placé. Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. S'engouffrant dans la pièce, elle aperçut trois gardes, apparemment Moldus, qui surveillaient avec un grand intérêt une sorte de boite brune.

_"- Pardonne-moi  
Pour... cet... adieu..." _fredonna t-elle de tête tout en s'approchant discrètement du premier homme."Stupefix".

Une lumière rouge frappa l'homme qui tomba à terre, raide comme un piquet. Aussitôt, les deux autres, qui se tenaient côte à côte, se tournèrent dans sa direction. D'un geste rapide, elle lança un second "Stupefix" touchant ainsi le premier homme, qui par son intermédiaire, toucha le second Moldu. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre, et Hermione ôta la cape d'invisibilité pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le fameux objet.

_"- De... ta fenêtre  
La... nuit tu... peux  
Me voir... un... peu" _chantonna t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre les runes qui étaient gravées sur la boite.

Une détonation résonna à ses oreilles tandis qu'une immense douleur envahit son flan droit. Légèrement surprise, elle porta une main à ses côtes et regarda avec stupeur ses doigts se recouvrir de sang... Lentement, presque au ralenti, la jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut un des hommes, qui se tenait debout avec difficulté, l'arme au poing. Comprenant que le Stupefix lancé sur les deux hommes n'avait agi que sur l'un d'entre eux, elle s'exclama:

"- Petrificus Totalus !"

L'homme s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol mais cette fois il était bien immobilisé. Respirant avec difficulté, elle se retourna vers la boite afin d'essayer de trouver la bonne combinaison.

"- Là, ca va mal..." marmonna t-elle, car parler la faisait souffrir.

_°_

_°_

Ayant finalement trouvé la bonne combinaison Hermione, toujours dissimulée par la cape d'invisibilité, était en train de faire le chemin inverse... Boitant et souffrant le martyre à chaque pas, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela était beaucoup trop facile... Elle s'était attendue à une combinaison complexe de runes, alors qu'elle l'avait trouvée assez facilement...

_"- Car ici... l'eau est... si pure,  
L'air… est si... doux  
La... nuit... mon âme  
Comme... une étoile... " _grommela-t-elle dans sa tête tandis qu'elle ralentissait son rythme.

A quelques mètres se tenaient deux Mangemorts, qu'elle connaissait pour être Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkison. Ces derniers jubilaient pour une obscure raison... ce n'est seulement quand elle passa à côté d'eux, qu'elle stoppa toute avancée.

"- Quels idiots, ils se sont jetés dans la gueule du loup !" Ricana bêtement Pansy

"- Ouais... Je dois avouer que le Maître a eu une brillante idée... Mais putain, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que Draco nous ait trahis !" S'exclama Blaise en écrasant rageusement son mégot.

"- Tu crois vraiment que c'est Draco qui..."

"- Mais bien sûr idiote !" Ragea le Mangemort " Il est fiancé à cette satanée Ginny Weasley... cette amoureuse des Moldus... Elle aurait vite fait de le convaincre de rejoindre son camp... Draco est vraiment amoureux de cette garce... et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle..."

Pansy eut une grimace qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances...

"- De toute manière, faire croire à Draco que le Seigneur possède un puissant objet était ingénieux d'un certain point de vue... Il ira prévenir ses petits copains... Potter et sa clique se ramèneront pour détruire l'objet... Il suffit qu'on les prenne par surprise... Et puis, plus de Potter, plus d'Ordre du Phénix... nous serons enfin en paix !" Termina Zabini, en rallumant une seconde cigarette.

"- Lestrange m'a prévenue qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt... Il faut juste attendre le feu vert du Maître !" Rajouta Pansy, caressant presque amoureusement sa baguette.

Une main sur la bouche en guise d'horreur, Hermione continua son chemin en accélérant le mouvement malgré la douleur. Elle rétablit la liaison télépathique avec Harry et les autres avant de se mettre mentalement à hurler.

"- Partez de là ! C'est un piège, lesMangemorts vont vous prendre par surprise !" 

"- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?" Intervint la voix de Ron

"- Oui... Mais bordel, dégagez de là ! 

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Harry n'ordonne.

"- OK ! Rentrez à la cité, c'est un ordre !" Dit-il alors que le rouquin allait protester " Mione, je vais t'attendre de l'autre côté de la base." 

"- D'accord..." Souffla t-elle au moment où la liaison télépathique se coupait.

_"- S'illumine... et ce... décor  
Valait... bien la... peine  
De ma... peine..." _

_°_

_°_

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait Hermione, et cette dernière n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta pour la énième fois un œil à sa montre qui n'avait avancé que de quelques malheureuses minutes. Jurant intérieurement, il se promit de la secouer dans tous les sens... Un bruit attira son attention, le coupant ainsi dans ses réflexions. Brandissant sa baguette magique devant lui, il se détendit légèrement quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'Hermione... Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

"- Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu faisais ?" S'exclama t-il avec hargne, tout en rangeant sa baguette dans sa ceinture.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, au contraire, sa démarche était des plus étranges.

"- Il y a un problème ?" Demanda t-il alors qu'une boule d'appréhension se formait eu creux de son estomac.

"- On... peut... dire... ça..."

Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha. Hermione ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes

"- Tu es blessée ?" Questionna t-il alors que la boule d'appréhension prenait un peu plus d'ampleur.

"- C'est... une bonne... question..." Haleta-t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de son ami.

"- Hermione !"

Emporté par le poids de la jeune femme, Harry s'agenouilla au sol, le corps d'Hermione contre son torse. Une violente toux saisit la jeune femme et Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son cou. Avec douceur, il écarta son amie et ne tarda pas à voir la zone dégoulinante de sang. Repoussant le pull, il constata avec horreur l'énorme trou.

"- Par Merlin..." murmura t-il en écarquillant les yeux, avant de se reprendre en main et d'appuyer fortement sur la blessure.

"- Harry... ne... te fatigue... pas... pour moi..."

"- Ne parle pas." Ordonna t-il en regardant le visage pâle de son amie.

Il sortit sa baguette pour la soigner mais Hermione arrêta son geste.

"- Harry... c'est trop... tard... la balle... est beaucoup... trop profonde..."

"- Bon sang, Mione ! Je t'ai dis de te taire !" Répliqua furieusement le Survivant tandis que ses mains se tachaient de sang.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la brunette.

"- Au contraire... je crois... que c'est mainte..." elle s'interrompit alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux la saisit. " Dé... solée... j'ai sa...li ... ta che... mise..."

"- Ne parle pas Hermione." supplia le jeune homme, la gorge serrée.

Harry venait juste de constater que la balle avait transpercé l'un de ses poumons. Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le sang... Bon sang, jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui arriverait. Il s'était déjà imaginé la mort de Ron, de Ginny, de Neville... mais jamais celle d'Hermione... il n'avait jamais pu.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?" Demanda t-il avant de subitement rajouter les larmes aux yeux" NON ! Ne réponds pas..."

Il lui semblait que son cœur avait cessé de battre, que son sang ne circulait plus... il avait l'impression d'agoniser... oui, il agonisait.

"- Ca n'a... plus... d'importance... " Murmura-t-elle, en tendant une main sale de sang vers son visage.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, lui laissant par cette même occasion des traces du liquide rouge. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux brillant d'Harry, et Hermione eut un sourire... dieu, ce qu'elle aimait ces émeraudes.

"- Tu... dois dire... à Draco... et Ginny... qu'ils... ont été... démasqués..." Dit-elle son regard toujours plongé dans celui de son ami.

"- D'accord, je le leur dirai..." promit-il alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle qu'Hermione avait sur sa joue.

"- Je... suis... contente... que tu sois là... Vous devez... gagner... la guerre... maintenant... avant que Vol..."

"- Hermione, ferme là !" S'exclama t-il dans un vague espoir de la faire taire.

Mais peine perdue...

"- Pas... de... grossièreté..." murmura Hermione. " Tu... sais... bien... je n'aime pas... ça..."

La jeune femme releva avec difficulté les yeux vers lui. Sa prise se faisait de moins en moins ferme autour d'Harry, et son regard était déjà loin.

"- C'est... stupide... n'est... ce... pas ?"

De nouveau, un sourire, sur des lèvres à présent craquelées.

_"- Pardonne... moi  
Pour... cet... adieu... "_

"- Ne parle pas, je t'en prie..."

_"-...La n...uit... mon â...me...  
Com...me..."_

Hermione gaspilla ses dernières forces dans une fatale quinte de toux.

_"-... u..ne... étoi... le..."_

"- Hermione..." supplia encore une fois le jeune homme, des sanglots dans la voix.

_"- S'illu...mine... et ce... décor  
Valait... bi...en la... peine  
De... ma peine..."_

Ne sachant comment, la jeune femme trouva la force de lui effleurer les lèvres et Harry sentit que peu à peu son autre main lui glissait de sa joue. Le regard éteint, les paupières lourdes... Hermione lui sourit encore une fois tendrement...

_"-...Je ne... pou...vais pas... rester  
Il... me fal...lait jus...te... m'en...vo...ler... "_

Le dernier mot ne fut qu'un murmure tandis que sa main quitta la joue d'Harry pour tomber sur le sol...

°

°

°

Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile, contemplant le visage serein d'Hermione dans ses bras. Le cœur battant la chamade, il appela son amie mais celle-ci resta muette. La main tremblante, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sales de sang, il chercha dans un ultime espoir le pouls de la jeune femme. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que le jeune homme se rendit compte de l'évidence... Il ferma alors les yeux et se coupa du reste du monde.

"- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on vous attend." Demanda Ron, à travers la liaison télépathique qui les liait.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, se contentant de contempler Hermione... Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres... Elle était belle… même dans la mort...

"- Harry ? Hermione ? Répondez merde ! " S'écria le rouquin, pris de panique.

Mais Harry ne disait toujours rien, d'un mouvement tendre il passa la main sur les paupières de la jeune femme... Elle n'avait pas eu le temps ou la force de les fermer elle-même. Lentement, Harry se releva en portant délicatement son fardeau dans ses bras et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, il rétablit la liaison télépathique avec son ami.

"- Ron..." 

°

°

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel bleu de ce mois de Mai. Un léger vent soufflait sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ces derniers se tenaient tous, la mine chagrinée, devant un magnifique Saule Pleureur. C'était sous ce gigantesque arbre, qu'ils avaient enterré leur amie.

Les personnes commençaient à déserter les lieux pour retourner à la cité. S'avançant d'un pas, Draco posa une main sur l'écorce.

"- Merci... Hermione. " Dit-il simplement en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom.

Sans rien ajouter, il se détourna pour prendre le chemin du retour. Ginny, pleurant à chaudes larmes, s'avança à son tour et serra très fort le tronc entre ses bras.

"- Merci... Mione... tu peux pas savoir combien...tu... tu manques... J'espère que l'arbre te plait ? Je sais que t'as toujours aimé la nature... tu verras, tu seras bien ici... Il faut pas t'inquiéter pour nous... on va continuer à se battre pour toi... pour tous ceux qui sont morts... Tu seras fière de nous... On construira un monde meilleur... je te le promets !"

Les yeux dégoulinants de larmes, elle serra une dernière fois le tronc entre ses bras, avant de rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'Harry et Ron, qui dans le silence le plus complet, admiraient l'arbre d'Hermione. Chacun d'eux se remémorant les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient partagées... leur complicité et leur amitié sans faille... Le rouquin s'approcha à son tour de l'arbre.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur... je prendrai soin de lui... je prendrai soin d'Harry... " Murmura t-il avec un faible sourire.

Il tendit la main et caressa l'écorce, puis après un hochement de tête, s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul avec Hermione. Alors qu'il partait à son tour, il se retourna une fois encore, admirant le jeu du vent dans les branches… et avec un dernier sourire, il rejoignit à son tour sa sœur et son beau frère.

Restant seul, Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n'entendait ni le souffle du vent, ni le gazouillement des oiseaux... non... Harry ne voyait que la lumière du jour et n'entendait que la voix d'Hermione chanter :

_"- L'eau et le ciel  
Je m'y promène  
J'y danse même  
Oiseau Sirène  
En robe blanche "_

Ouvrant délicatement les paupières, il fut un instant aveuglé par la lumière... et c'est là qu'il la vit... Hermione, vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche. Elle souriait, comme à l'époque de Poudlard, les pans de sa robe voletaient autour de ses jambes tandis qu'elle tournoyait, les bras écartés, le visage heureux. Le reflet du soleil donnait des reflets cuivrés à ses longs cheveux qui dansaient élégamment autour de son visage. Harry voulut faire un pas vers elle... mais la jeune femme n'était plus là... Fronçant les sourcils, son regard se reporta sur l'arbre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressait à son tour l'écorce.

_"- Je me suis... envoyée valser  
Et le décor... " _Fredonna t-il sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Il ne connaissait pas la chanson aussi bien que la jeune femme… mais il se rappelait au moins du refrain... Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose au refrain, comme si Hermione avait toujours gardé la dernière strophe pour elle...

"- _Valait... bien la... peine  
De ma... peine "_

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, embrassa l'écorce, et avec un sourire, au bord des larmes, il se détourna afin de rejoindre les autres. En chemin il chanta à son tour...

_"- Je ne... pouvais pas rester  
Il me... fallait juste m'envoler..."_

FIN

°

°

Commentaires, applaudisements, menaces de morts... j'accepte de tout

Les paroles sont de la chanteuse RoBERT et de sa fabuleuse chanson "L'Eau et le Ciel"...

Merci de m'avoir lut

Adle Amodio


End file.
